The last card of love
by lovelyprincessjapan19
Summary: A story begins when two lovers was seperated and once again meets again. Chapter 4 is in ready to read!
1. true confession

Chapter 1: The confession  
  
Note: (You will read a very typical story but with some effects on the life the character) Hope you like my story!  
  
Sakura was still catching the 2 last clow cards after that she's the new owner. While she was catching the Light and Dark Card and battling the tremendous power of the card, She got hit! (Oh no is she dead)  
  
" Sakura are you all right" Tomoyo worriedly asked, while Sakura was still lying on the ground unconsciuos Suddenly Lee came (Not a big surprise) Lee saw Sakura lying down in the ground with Tomoyo beside her.  
  
" What happen to her" Asking Tomoyo while his brown eyes was full of worries knowing that Sakura is hurt.  
  
" She got hit by the power of the Light and Dark card and got deeply injured by it" While She looked at Lee with her tears rushing down her chicks. " That Clow card will pay. Tomoyo take Sakura somewhere else where she will be safe." Lee was angry and ready to battle the Clow Card with all his Strength.  
  
And the battle started  
  
While Lee was battling, Sakura was awakened from her unconscious. " Tomoyo what is happening? Oh no who's battling the Clow Card?" The pain was killing Sakura softly to her nerves, but she was more anxious to know who's battling the Clow Card.  
  
" It's Lee, he came when you were unconscious, you better rest Sakura, Lee will take care of it." Rubbing her tears away and trying to make Sakura comfortable, but Sakura hesitated and insist to help Lee battle the Clow Card but Tomoyo won't let her.  
  
" Tomoyo don't stop me! Ah" Sakura tried to stand up but after one second she fell again. " You can't battle the Clow Card you'll get yourself killed!" The first time Tomoyo shouted on Sakura because of the things happening.  
  
" Tomoyo if I won't help Lee he would be killed. I promise I will be alright don't worry" Holding the hand of Tomoyo and embracing her softly Sakura whispered " I'll be alright I'll beat the Clow Card Trust me" In the back of Tomoyo's mind (I Trust you, Sakura)  
  
Tomoyo Let Sakura Go (Sa dami pa ng arte eh) While Lee was still battling the Clow Card and Lee was too tired now. Suddenly when Lee was falling to the Ground he saw Sakura walking to the direction toward the Clow Card " Sakura no. you can't beat it your hurt." Lee was trying to stop Sakura from battling the Clow Card ( Grabe dami naman pumipigil sa kanya)  
  
Sakura was ignoring it and then she shouted to the Clow Card " I will beat you and make you mine" even though she was hurt badly. Meanwhile Lee was trying to get up when Ceroberrous suddenly stop him.  
  
Little explanation. Interruption You might wonder were the heck did Ceroberrous came well his in his real form know and he arrived late that's why. I'm explaining it for you to understand the Story Okay. Back to the Story  
  
" Why are you stoping me she might get killed on what she's doing, and I won't let that happen" trying to break free from Ceroberrous. " Lee you better let her go infact Master Eriol and Yukito is here too and there worried about Sakura, But Sakura must beat this Clow Card for her to prove she's worthy to earn the respect of the Clow Cards."  
  
Lee was still worried about Sakura, but he has no choice but to watch Sakura fight. Sakura called upon the powers of the entire Clow card and joined their powers altogether.  
  
(Goodness, grabe si Sakura beauty na powerful pa!)  
  
The powers were all together and the magical spell was about to be unleashed. (All the powers joined together and now the time has come for the true owner To reclaim card that will forever will be mine. I call upon you Light and Dark to show your reflection to the owner. My name is Sakura and I order you to come back where you came from" As she sway her magical stick the true image of the Light and Dark Card showed up and went back to the rightful place and Sakura fell on the ground without seeing her new Card.  
  
Lee ran toward her and catches her in time. Everybody was worried and took her to their house.  
  
After the battle   
  
"Hmm, where am I?" As she wonder where is she  
  
" Your awake Sakura!" Tomoyo embrace her so tight.. " Tomoyo where am I?" "You're in Lee's house. Lee was so worried about you" as tomoyo's tears were in her chicks. " Tomoyo don't cry I'm all right. Did you inform my Dad and my brother?" "  
  
" Yes I have inform them already there coming here" "Tomoyo how is Lee?"  
  
Tomoyo was about to answer when Lee showed up.  
  
"Are you alright?" " I'm fine how about you?"  
  
"Little bruise but I'm alright" Tomoyo decided to leave she knew Lee and Sakura are going to talk Personally (You know what that mean)  
  
" I think I better make the breakfast so we can eat I'll call you when it's ready. Bye" ( Yan wala ng istorbo)  
  
" But Tomoyo" The two said together.  
  
"You better talk to each other. After the fight last night you better consult each others feelings" Tomoyo smiling at them Sakura knew what did the smile mean. " Tomoyo" Sakura tried to stop Tomoyo from leaving but then Tomoyo closed the door and it was Lee and Sakura all alone.  
  
Lee started the conversation at first he was shy but then he has the nerve now to talk to her and say his long time feelings for Sakura. ( Magtatapat na siya )  
  
" I was impressed about what you did last night you were great"  
  
" Thanks, you were great too, because if you didn't came I would be killed by the Clow Card"  
  
Lee blushes because Sakura thank her and she was impressed on him.  
  
" Why is your face on red?" "Oh it's quite hot outside."  
  
Suddenly Lee remembered what Tomoyo said:  
  
Flash back  
  
" Lee you have to tell her the truth" "But I can't tell her I know she's still hurt when she found out that Yukito was a guardian of the Clow book"  
  
" Lee if you love her you better let her know, when the last Card is captured you will have to go back to Hong Kong"  
  
" I will let her know if that time comes"  
  
"Lee. Lee Syaoran are you all right?"  
  
Then Lee snap out of it.  
  
"Sakura I'm going to tell you something"  
  
" What is it?" " I, I, I, Love you."  
  
Sakura was shocked and didn't expect that Lee like her.  
  
" I have this feeling for you for so long, if you hate me for this or don't want to talk to me it's okay"  
  
Lee didn't know and then Sakura stood up and embrace Lee. Lee was surprise.  
  
" Lee can I call you Syaoran, I really wanted to call you in that name"  
  
" Ah. Sure why not" " Alright Syaoran I'm going to tell you something too."  
  
While Sakura is embracing Syaoran, Syaoran embrace Sakura he can smell the fragrance of Sakura and her brunette hair. Finally Syaoran said his feelings for Sakura  
  
" Syaoran, I had a vision that I was embracing you in my arms and I was crying. I don't know why and where standing at the Cherry Blossom tree."  
  
" Syaoran, I think I had fallen in love with you also. I realize that when you are willing to sacrifice your life for me when I was battling the Clow Card. I want to hold you in my arms longer"  
  
Syaoran's heart beat so fast and can't believe this was happening.  
  
" Sakura me too. I have to tell you something"  
  
And then suddenly Tomoyo called them. "Lee, Sakura breakfast is ready" " Syaoran I'll meet you at the park after breakfast"  
  
At the back of his mind (I hope you except what am I going to say, I love you Sakura I really do)  
  
Did you like my Story pls. Let me know okay The next chapter would be release soon! Don't forget to submit review 


	2. Forgive me

Chapter 2: goodbye  
  
In this story you'll witness how the love of the two will be ruin by an important thing to do. Can they ever take this challenge for their love. My spellin on the Characters are different than you think the right spelling but who cares its still the same. Hope you like it.  
  
" Sakura wait before you go down stairs, I have to tell you something" As Syaoran was looking so serious. " What is it Syaoran? Is it important Tomoyo is waiting down stairs." As Sakura was thinking what is Syaoran going to say.  
  
" My Mom called and Meilin, they want me to go."  
  
" To go where Syaoran?"  
  
" They called telling me to come back there! I don't want to go back to Hong Kong, I want to stay here in Japan." While Syaoran's eyes are starting to be field with tears.  
  
" Syaoran can we talk about this later,"  
  
" Why?" Syaoran started drying up the tears on his eyes. " I'm hungry that's why. I wasn't focus on what are you saying cause my stomach is grouching" While Sakura was laughing quietly then Syaoran started laughing too.  
  
" Guys you better get your self here before I get pissed." Tomoyo was so impatient for waiting for them.  
  
When the two went down, Sakura was surprised what she saw. " Toya, and Dad you're here" As Sakura went running towards to her Dad and Toya.  
  
" Sakura were not alone" " Ah. What do you mean?" as someone tap Sakura on her back.  
  
" Sakura, I'm glad your safe" While you Yukito and Cerobberous giving a bouquet of flowers to Sakura.  
  
" Guys I'm Glad you're here!"  
  
" Sakura I'm proud of you! Getting the last card"  
  
" Yeah Sakura not bad for a little monster like you"  
  
" Toya you started again I'm not a monster"  
  
But wait on Sakura's mind how did my Dad and Toya knew what happen to me last night. As then Yukito whispered on her ear:  
  
" I have told them about it, Your Dad at first didn't believe it but then got convinced. Your brother knew about this along time ago he just pretend as if he doesn't know"  
  
"Yukito, Thank you"  
  
Then Syaoran suddenly came down and saw the people downstairs.  
  
" Tomoyo she's Happy today" looking at Sakura Syaoran was happy for her too.  
  
" Did you told her about your feelings for her?"  
  
" Yeah, and she took it very well"  
  
" How About you going back to Hong Kong?"  
  
" No, not yet I'm afraid that I might hurt her feelings. And that I'm going back there just to arranged my wedding with Meilin."  
  
" But she got to know before she finds it out with somebody and that would be painful for her. Aha I know ask her to go with you to the shrine were the Cherry Blossom festival was always held, there you and her would be all alone and you can tell her everything and explain it to her."  
  
At first Syaoran was confused, but finally he realizes Tomoyo was right that telling the truth would be better than to hide it.  
  
" Well, fine I'll do it"  
  
While they were eating their breakfast, Sakura noticed Syaoran playing with his food and saw his eyes full of deep thinking. Sakura tried to ask what's the problem but Tomoyo talked to her, so maybe she decided to ask him later.  
  
After the good breakfast everybody went on the Living room to seat and chat to each other, while Tomoyo and Sakura helped cleaning the Table. Still Syaoran was still thinking about telling everything to Sakura and about what Tomoyo said to him.  
  
Finally Syaoran has the courage to tell Sakura everything: " Sakura can I talk to you? It's important."  
  
"Yeah, but Tomoyo needs help cleaning up the mess."  
  
" No, Sakura don't worry about me go ahead I'll be fine."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yeah, Go ahead"  
  
" Okay what is it you're going to say?"  
  
" I can't say it here can we go to the at the shrine were the Cherry Blossom was always held there I can say it."  
  
" Okay Let's go"  
  
On the way to the Park, Syaoran was quiet and still confused then suddenly Sakura tap his shoulders.  
  
" What's wrong Syaoran? I thought we would be happy and why are you looking so sad."  
  
" Oh me. No I'm just thinking about something that's all. Don't worry."  
  
After a long walk finally they have reach their destination.  
  
" Were here! What is it that is so important that we have to go here for? Hmm"  
  
" Ah. Ah. It's about."  
  
" You know Syaoran in this Shrine they always held the Cherry Blossom Festival in May. I love watching people having fun and most specially the games here. And sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree were you could seat with your love ones."  
  
" Sakura. I have to tell you about me going back to Hong Kong this Month I forgot to tell you this. I was planning to tell you this last month but I don't have the nerve to do this.  
  
" Com'n Syaoran tell me what's so important?"  
  
"I need to go back to Hong Kong next week, I have told you my feelings to you cause I am leaving but now I don't want to live Japan."  
  
" Why do you need to go back to Hong Kong?"  
  
" My Mom called me and she wants me to go back and rule the group my father ruled before and."  
  
" Syaoran if you really need to live for that reason I won't be sad, but first always write to me if you have time and call me at the phone. That I would be satisfy."  
  
" One more thing. They want me to go back there because I am going to."  
  
" Going to what?"  
  
" I'm going to. marry Meilin!"  
  
Sakura was shocked on what Syaoran said, her heart pound fast and her eyes are starting to be filled with tears.  
  
" I don't want to marry Meilin! There the only one that wants that to happen."  
  
" Syaoran. I'm happy for you!" While the tears of sadness fell on her chicks and her heart broken.  
  
" Sakura." While Syaoran snatch her hand and embrace her tight.  
  
" I promise Sakura, I'll be back. I'll come back here." " Syaoran. pls. Fulfill your promise I'll wait for you in this shrine in this tree. Always remember me when you see a Cherry Blossom. Well, I think it's time to say goodbye Syaoran!"  
  
Then Sakura embrace Sayoran one more time and after that she ran away, run as fast as she can while crying in pain.  
  
Weeks past by and the day that Syaoran needs to live came. At the airport Syaoran expected that Sakura will appear but he only one came was Tomoyo holding a white box.  
  
" Tomoyo where's Sakura why isn't she with you today?"  
  
" Ah she was doing an important project and she said that she's sorry for not coming today."  
  
" Oh. well maybe she's still mad"  
  
" Oh by the way Syaoran, Sakura wants to give you this. Open it when you're on the plane."  
  
As the plane passengers going to Hong Kong has been called to board in.  
  
" Pls. Tell Sakura I'm sorry and I'll come back for her"  
  
" Alright. Have a nice trip!"  
  
As Syaoran was walking to his airplane port he was wondering what was inside the box.  
  
When his on the plane  
  
Syaoran opened the box. He was surprised on the thing inside it. It was a bouquet of Cherry blossom. And there was a little note beside it.  
  
I hope you have a great trip! And when you're feeling sad, always get this flower and you will think of the happy thoughts you and our other friends have. Me! Perform your promise that you have said and always I will wait for you at the shrine.  
  
Always,  
  
Sakura Kinomoto 


	3. Goodbye

Chapter 3: The past love  
  
Seven years later   
  
As you all know that Syaoran went away. They were only 12 years old back then but now they are 19 years old. See what happens after those years.  
  
" Sakura we better hurry or we'll be late for the Festival " Tomoyo shouting waiting for Sakura.  
  
" I'm coming down I just have to fix my Kimono" Sakura replied  
  
After the long waiting, they were walking toward to the Shrine (If you read the 2nd chapter this was the Shrine were Syaoran said Goodbye)  
  
" You know Tomoyo It's been a long time since Syaoran left. And I never expected that he would come back anymore. Maybe he got married or maybe the Leader of the Li Clan. Well, I hope is Happy in Hong Kong" Sakura told Tomoyo hiding her tears on her Fan.  
  
Tomoyo understand what is Sakura going through but she knows that someday Sakura will find her Happiness.  
  
" Sakura Were here" Tomoyo hold Sakura's hand and drag her to the Shrine.  
  
" Is it beautiful mostly the Cherry Blossoms there fantastic!" Then Sakura saw Yamasaka, Naruku and there other friends.  
  
Sakura POV  
  
After 7 years we stay together as friend we might not see each other very often but we can be friends. I only hope Syaoran is Happy.  
  
. Normal.   
  
" Sakura, Tomoyo you're here" All of there friends all together said  
  
" Guys! We miss you a lot " Sakura and Tomoyo replied together  
  
" Are you going to roam around or just play the games here?" Sakura asked  
  
" Well, were going all home now we came here to early and we already saw everything. Sorry Sakura, Tomoyo but we have to go now but still have fun" Naruku said with sadness. But both Sakura and Tomoyo understand so they all said goodbye and there friends left.  
  
"That's too bad, but still we can find some fun even though they are only two of us. I can take a video of you having fun " Tomoyo said with the encouraging words. Sakura just sigh.  
  
@@@@@ Meanwhile in Hong Kong @@@@@  
  
" Master Syaoran what do you wish to do this summer?" Syaoran's servant ask  
  
" I want to go to Japan." Syaoran Said with the tough voice.  
  
" But your Majesty Lady Meilin and your mother won't let you go"  
  
" Meilin is not my Wife and Why do they have to disagree on what I want"  
  
The servant smiled and said " Master Syaoran everyday I always see you watch the Cherry blossom and I always know that you are thinking of the girl who is in Japan. Am I right master?  
  
Syaoran gave a smile and kept on looking on the pond with a flower Cherry blossom on it.  
  
" Yes, I always want to go back but there were no time for it. Just arranged my plane ticket were flying to Japan. Say the best reason I'm going back there, make it up Okay you may leave me now" With those words Syaoran was cleared on his words.  
  
So the servant obeyed and bought the Plane ticket weeks past. He also made the best reason to Meilin and To Syaoran's mother for him to be able to go back to Japan were Sakura waits for him.  
  
@@@ Back at Japan @@@  
  
After a long fun day in the Festival, Tomoyo suddenly spoke " Sakura isn't it next month is the day proposed his love for you and the day he." Tomoyo stop when she saw Sakura whipping her tears falling out. " I didn't mean to say those words Sorry Sakura." Sakura grabed Tomoyo's hand and Said "Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot that I'm supposed to visit the Shrine. Don't be offend It's all right I'm fine" Sakura holding her hand went on smiling on her. Even though Tomoyo know that she's still hurt.  
  
@@@ Months past by @@@  
  
One morning Tomoyo went to call Sakura:  
  
" Hello, Sakura it's me Tomoyo" " Tomoyo Why did you call?" "Oh I called to remind you something"  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Sakura are you suppose to visit the shrine today?" Tomoyo asked  
  
" Oh. yeah but I still have to finish my homework. College is so tough so I need to study first before anything else" Sakura replied  
  
"Well I just called just to say that continue on what you are doing. Bye"  
  
" Bye"  
  
After the call Sakura Realize what Tomoyo has said so she dressed up and fix her stuff and went to the shrine.  
  
After a l0ong walk Sakura reached the Shrine the cold blow of the wind and the warmth welcome of the shrine. She Remember back then what happen on the past.  
  
While Walking she remembered the happy thoughts Syaoran and her have. Everything seems that it happen just now.  
  
While Walking she saw Eriol gathering all the fallen leaves from the tree.  
  
" Eriol!" Sakura shouting while running toward Eriol  
  
" Sakura."  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just looking for a place to get peace you why are you cleaning that?"  
  
"Oh I volunteered on doing this"  
  
"That's nice helping others"  
  
" Let me guess you're here because it's the day Syaoran." Eriol stopped when he saw Sakura hiding her eyes from her hair.  
  
" Oh I'm Sorry I didn't mean to."  
  
" It's alright Eriol I'm fine"  
  
"Oh before you leave Sakura someone is waiting for you at that Cherry Blossom Tree it seems he know you."  
  
"Really thanks."  
  
So Sakura ran and when she finally reached the tree a Man standing there and facing backward.  
  
"Excuse me my friend said that you want to talked to me."  
  
The young Man turned and a surprise for Sakura what she saw?  
  
"Sakura I'm glad you came."  
  
" Syao. Syaoran"  
  
Author's note: Well wait for my next Chapter I hope you like it. Sorry for using the different spelling of some Characters on Chapter 2 well I'm use of using the Chinese style actually. But thanks Enjoy. Don't forget to Submit Review!  
  
Sayonara 


	4. A kiss

Chapter 4:  
  
In the last chapters they had a bad time together, but although the destiny keeps them together. Read it!  
  
"Sya.Syaoran" Sakura shocked at what a she saw. And tears came down unto her cheeks.  
  
"I was expecting you will come here, in this tree." Touching the Cherry Blossom tree.  
  
"Why did you came back?" turn backwards and rubbing her tears.  
  
"I want to see you. I miss you Sakura."  
  
"You're a liar!"  
  
"I know I did hurt you from my leaving and not even answering your letters."  
  
"Well, I'm a fool to tell you my feelings back then. I never knew that you are like." Sakura stopped and began to cry again. Syaoran came running towards her and about to embrace her.  
  
While Sakura was still crying she felt the warmth of the embrace.  
  
Syaoran mumbled the words to Sakura.  
  
"I could never forget you. I canceled my wedding to Meilin and came back here to see you once again. I love you Sakura and I am willing to stay here, beside you."  
  
Sakura was speechless and remained silent, Syaoran still mumbling to her.  
  
"I am willing to marry you, Sakura. I think I am old enough to marry you and never leave you again."  
  
These words broke into Sakura's heart and her silence.  
  
"You could never marry me. Your family will disgrace you."  
  
"I don't care! I waited so long for this, and I am not letting you go anymore." As Syaoran embrace Sakura tightly and feels like he is never to let go of Sakura.  
  
As Sakura break in Syaoran's embrace and face him.  
  
"I don't know you anymore! Things change when you were gone! It's not the same anymore."  
  
"Sakura." While holding Sakura's hand  
  
"I am still the old Syaoran, and I am not going to change until I see you again."  
  
"What about Meilin? She'll get hurt if she fou."  
  
"Meilin already know that I still love you."  
  
Sakura got her hand back and tried to ran away from Syaoran  
  
******Sakura's POV******  
  
I don't know what to do. Should I get mad or be happy. I'm confused I don't know what to do.  
  
********Normal*********  
  
But quickly Syaoran caught her hand and drove Sakura close to him. And they almost kiss.  
  
"What should I do? Just to prove you that I still love you and I'm willing to marry you." looking at Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Do you still love me?" Syaoran ask Sakura didn't answer the question and ignored it.  
  
"Do you still love me? Sakura say it."  
  
"I." Just before Sakura say the words. Syaoran kissed her in her lips. Sakura struggled to break out but she was taken. The kiss sent Sakura's heart in love and happiness.  
  
------Sakura's POV------  
  
He kiss me! Now I know he does really love me! But what about my anger? I have to break the kiss.  
  
---------Normal---------  
  
Sakura break the kiss and slapped Syaoran.  
  
"How dare you! You didn't even ask me if I would like to kiss you."  
  
"I'm sorry I got carried away in my feelings. I'm really sorry. Slapped me if you wish too."  
  
Syaoran is ready to be slapped by Sakura. But then when Sakura was about to slapped Syaoran, she stops and held her hand touching Syaoran's face gently.  
  
"I'm sorry. did my slap hurt so much?" Syaoran was surprised on what Sakura acting like.  
  
"Not much. but I have to go now. Can we meet each other again here."  
  
"I don't know. I have school and I'm in college now I have to study hard."  
  
"I will excuse you then."  
  
"I don't know maybe." Sakura ran away and head home. She dropped a paper.  
  
Syaoran saw it and pick it up. But he was surprised on what is written on the paper.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
Thank you for a wonderful time we spent together yesterday. I would like you to join me for dinner tomorrow night. Can you come? If yes a total happiness but if not its okay. I want you to be my partner in the Science club. You are a good friends and I want to be more closer to you than ever. Forgive my unessesary words, but I am wiling to be your shoulder when you cry and a shelter of comfort. How dumb he is to leave you behind like that. I don't want to offend you, but you shall start to forget the Li Syaoran. I don't even think he is worthy of your love. But whatever you decided I will support you.  
  
Thank you for a wonderful time.  
  
Your friend forever,  
  
James  
  
After reading the letter Syaoran was confused. Who is this James? Is that Sakura's new lover? I have to know this James.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well since Tomoyo isn't there I will be your new host. My name is mia. Mia:Well as you all see the love of Syaoran for Sakura is divine. But who is this James? Is he Sakura's boyfriend? Will Syaoran's love for Sakura rage? Well hope you like the Chapter for this story. Wait for more and you will be more in-love. See yah later guys. 


End file.
